Country Retreat
by MissGail
Summary: Story takes place during the Franco story line.


Sitting in the car Sam hummed softly to the song playing on the radio. Gazing up at the rear view mirror she quickly brushed bangs from her forehead, tucking the messy strands behind her ear.

Seeing the front light flick on she watched as a dark figure move towards the cars. Shifting the car into drive her sports car slowly moved forward, flashing high beams at him. Lowering the window on the passenger side Sam smiled warmly at Jason.

"Hey you. Can I give you a ride?"

Exhausted Jason wanted to show Sam he was happy to see her but failed. "Hey. I have some additional work things to complete before coming home."

Clearing her throat Sam leaned over, opening the passenger door. "It wasn't an option Jason."

Smirking he slide into her car. Placing a single kiss on Sam's cheek, his hand cradling her face. "What do you have in mind?"

Winking she grinned "Please buckle up." Gunning the car they took off into the night.

"Sam where are we going?" Watching the lights of Port Charles disappear in the background Jason knew they were headed north. The past four days had just been hell for him. He didn't want to admit it but Franco had messed with his head. Lulu could have died, because of a madman that had come to town to stalk and terrorize him. Sonny blamed him for allowing Franco to get into his head. He had failed Carly, Franco had entered her home, was standing in goddaughters nursery. For the first time Jason felt like he had failed everyone that was important to him.

"I need for you to get onto my laptop, we have some work to do." Sam knew Jason was shutting down. All the trauma he had been through would have broken most men, he was struggling and she wanted to help him. Watching him opening the computer she laughed "Since I was unable to conduct my PI business, you are going to help me with two cases. Start reading buddy."

As the country side raced by the car Jason's voice filled the small car. Having him read the case files was serving two purposes, first to get his mind off of Franco, second to actually help her get caught up with work.

"Case number two Company XYZ personnel department needs for you to stake out two employees who are abusing their leave policy. Looks like employee number one is believed to have another job and is using the sick leave policy to moonlight at the other job."

Pulling into a driveway Jason looked up. "Sam where are we?"

Leaning towards him she quickly pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "We are taking a couple of days off. I believe we both deserve some me time." Before he could argue, she jumped out of the car. Circling in front she smacked the hood "Come on." Smiling brightly she bounced to the front door.

Listening to the wood crackle and pop in the fireplace Sam worked warm hands along Jason's back and neck. Curled up on the couch, Jason was seated on the floor, back propped against it. After she had coaxed him into the cabin she forced him to take a shower while she attempted to cook dinner. In a failed attempt at microwaving a baked potato she finally gave up and made them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Enjoying the silence of the room Sam continued petting him, dragging the tips of her nails across surface of his skin. Watching him closely she knew the pressure he was under, so many depended on him, demanding his attention, the man was on call 24/7, it was Sam's job to ensure that he decompressed, to protect and guard him when others would use and discard.

Combing her fingers through spiky blond hair Sam whispered against his ear "Thank you."

Turning to look at her Jason arched a brow "For what?"

Brushing his cheek with the backs of her fingers she stared into his eyes, losing herself in their blue depths. "You do so much for so many. The people in your life would be lost without you." leaning over his shoulder soft lips lightly grazed his temple "Your heart is good and just. You are not an animal that kills without thought or purpose, you do what has to be done to protect the ones you love. You are an amazing man Jason Morgan, never let anyone take that from you."

All Jason could do was stare at her loveliness. Weary and broken, he needed her, she alone could give him the peace and rest he so desperately needed. As if she was reading his mind Sam slithered off the couch onto the floor next to him. The longing in his eyes answered her hearts silent call.

Pressing her body to his she quickly straddle him. Lifting her hand Sam softly stroked his cheek, never breaking his fixed stare. Gliding her thumb along his bottom lip she replaced it with her mouth, kissing him lovingly.

Encircling her waist Jason pressed her closer to him returning her kiss, savoring the taste and feel of her mouth. Running both hands up and down her back, he lifted her shirt, tossing it to the side.

Sitting up Sam smiled as she unsnapped her bra, slowly peeling the cotton material from her breasts. "Give me your hands" extending both hands palms up she waited.

Sliding his hands atop of hers he watched as she placed their in twined hands on the sides of her chest. "These are not the hands of a predator. They are an extension of your spirit. They have never hurt or abused me." Continuing their exploration Sam slowly ran them down the middle of her torso, her hands resting on top of his, allowing the roughness of them to caress the softness of her flesh. Resting on her flat abdomen, Sam pressed down tighter. "These hands would have never harmed my daughter. They would have been used to protect and nurture. Safe within your embrace, that freedom would have allowed her to soar as high as she wanted because she knew no matter what happened you would never let her fall."

Unshed tears and the reflection from the fireplace caused his eyes to sparkle and twinkle. Sitting up Jason carefully shifted their positions, laying Sam on her back in front of the fire. Still holding her hands, he positioned them on either side of her head, trapping her beneath his larger body.

Gazing into her eyes Jason held himself above her, she had never been more beautiful to him. Releasing their hands he gently brushed hair from her face. Feeling her move beneath him he watched as she wiggled out of her jeans and panties, leaving her naked.

Helping Jason out of his shirt her hands explored his body feeling the muscles move and tense beneath her fingertips, his size making her feel very feminine and soft. Craving the taste of him, her lips moved along his shoulders and neck, leaving a damp trail.

Falling back to the floor Sam gasped when he slowly parted her legs, opening her to his touch. Arching upwards she spread herself wider, denying him nothing.

Guiding the head of his shaft to her weeping opening his eyes never left hers as he slowly sank into her body, joining them. Gasping Sam arched beneath him the pleasure of having him inside of her caused her toes to curl. Watching him rock forward, then back, stroking the part of her body only he had access to forced Sam to moan loudly.

Staring down at her Jason was in awe of his Sam. Watching her head turning to the side as he thruster deeper, feeling her hands on his arms, listening to her whimper and whine, she was the picture of perfection.

Rolling her hips she groaned, meeting each thrust, wanting him to dive deeper. Pace quickening her breasts bounced as he rode her. Eyes fixed she kept nothing back, wanting him to see all the love she had for him, showing him he would always have her no matter what happened.

Moving faster he began kissing her, tenderly, gentle, reassuring her with his lips that the past had been forgiven, both finally free to move forward, together. With one last thrust Jason exploded just as Sam orgasmed, their collective moans echoed in the room.

Collapsing a top of her she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close. Bodies still joined he rolled them onto their side, cradled in each others embrace they feel asleep/.


End file.
